


Dean Winchester's Journal - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 Supernatural Gencest Bang, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean cannot live without Sam, Epistolary, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I know it says major character death but the ending is happy I swear, Platonic Soulmates, Spells & Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Sam has always been the other half of Dean's soul, even if they've never spoken about it. And now the idiot's gone and sacrificed himself for the greater good, and it's up to Dean to juggle his grief and rage while finding out where Sam's soul went, and why Billie won't answer his summons.





	Dean Winchester's Journal - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/gifts).



> My artworks for [**iamremy**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy)'s story. (UPDATE: link is now in the introduction!)

Missed my artposts? Don't fret, here's another one! When I first read "Gencest", I immediately was intrigued. A Gen-rated story, but also with Wincest-typical flair? Was not exactly possible for me, but my absolutely lovely author [**iamremy**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy) proved me better with her story **["Dean Winchester's Journal"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453380)** ;) Naila, my dear, it was an honor to work with you on this story, and as I told you in our emails yesterday, this story is one that aims for the heartstrings! Thank you for having me! *padahugs*  
Speaking of the story: I definitely won't spoil it for you, but let me issue a double "warning": first - get a nice stock of tissues before you start reading, and second - if the most recent episode got your emotions, this story here will do just the same.

And now - on with the art show!!  
 _(click pics for full-size)_

** Cover: **

_I had a completely different idea for this initially, but troubles with finding a good pic and the basic premise of the whole bang brought this one here forth XD_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/06/llN6bP8g_o.jpg)

 

** Dividers: **

_These here were, together with the following "scene" (I put it in quotation marks cause it's not exactly a scene in the classic sense), the ones that took the longest to create, beginning with the fact that you barely can find a full page of a yellow legal pad without watermarks *headdesk* But I finally found two to work with!_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2b/f4/SOwALrX0_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/20/85/Pa0V1Loz_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/f9/fkD0hfll_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/59/cHlLcyW7_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/2d/8b/agJG4kqV_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/a1/h8M2MvjF_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/fe/k1nsRWbX_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/c9/HEpves1h_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/50/3b/MQHvJH0w_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/9c/75/RthK2uMt_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/82/26/UgmJpN9I_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/0d/SUeNGASg_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/15/ed/0IN1dbR2_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/67/EBcSDyFi_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/79/z3Kpa0Mh_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/7b/b3/MeXjsyAQ_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/b7/5p7CiB8n_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/bd/32/LeanWWms_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/09/a6/ruWsAb1c_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/64/KSfJlWiu_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/78/52/HVL3WnyD_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/56/f5/mnvQwtfU_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/c0/NDEqFRZU_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/b2/epGlGavB_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c1/60/b45gOgPn_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/80/55/nANdpYkD_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/30/dlUiGh2N_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/cf/hTmkI638_o.png)

** Scene - Sam's note: **

_Note: I know that I missed a letter in part 5 and have a wrong colon in part 6 - I'll change the pics later!_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/ec/o4RHVh9r_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/74/uTiDco81_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/df/n5V5IsdV_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/bd/90/6klOGzql_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c4/f0/Dpiez8WE_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/5c/6p11X0ZZ_o.jpg)

 

** Notes: **

_images:_ all via Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

** Fonts: **

_Title:_ **[Hillstown](https://befonts.com/hillstown-font-collection.html)**

_Credits:_ **[PT Script (Unreg.) Monsoon](http://fontsgeek.com/fonts/PT-Script-Unreg-Monsoon-Regular)**

_Divider July 4th:_ **[Nothing You Could Do](https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Nothing+You+Could+Do/)**

_Divider Dec 15th:_ **[Covered By Your Grace](https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Covered+By+Your+Grace/)**

_Remaining Dividers:_ **[Swanky and Moo Moo](https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Swanky+and+Moo+Moo/)**

_Sam's note:_ **[Over The Rainbow](https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Over+the+Rainbow/)**

That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author lots of love!!


End file.
